Mi Mejor amigo
by Misui20
Summary: Me gusta... Amu eres parte de mi vida... Déjame en paz... No se como hacer summary bueno espero y les guste mi historia ya que soy nueva


**Mi Mejor Amigo**

* * *

- Déjame en paz gato pervertido…!- le decía una y otra vez a ese neko

- Cómo quieres que te deje en paz si ya eres parte de mi vida? – dijo él con casa de gatito triste que cualquiera moriría por verla siempre

- Por besar a alguien no significa que es parte de tu vida… dejame te verán mis papas ya se como entrar a mi casa gracias – le dije dándole pequeños golpesitos en el pecho… ( a pesar de que faltaba mucho para llegar a mi casa)

*******_Flashback_*******

- Ikuto…. Dame mi celular por favor – ay! Estaba demasiado alto y yo demasiado bajita esa era una de sus cualidades a parte de que estaba super guapo con esos ojos y cabello azul zafiro

- Vamos Amu! Ya casi lo alcanzas- me decía con su cara de gatito juguetón

Estaba por alcanzarlo pero se tropezó y en un intento de no caerse me agarro de la cintura y caí encima de él : $… La distancia que nos separaba era demasiado corta, sentía que me cara iba a explotar… ya no sabía a dónde mirar. Me sentía atrapada entre él y el aire.

Lo tenía en frente de mí a punto de que nuestros labios formaran un beso… y así fue, me besó, fue un beso delicado y muy suave, pero lo acepte con mucho gusto tanto que me olvide de todo alrededor de mí aunque no duro mucho a causa de la falta de aire.

Nos levantamos rápidamente tome mi celular que estaba en el césped y sin decirle nada deje a Ikuto ahí parado solo, estaba segura de que me iba a gritar pero cerre la puerta y entre a mi casa, ya que no tenía fuerzas me recargue en la puerta y me resbale por ella hasta el piso y sentía que me corazón se salía de mi; sentía que el tiempo se paraba por completo

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

Seguía caminado sin rumbo alguno y él me agarró de la mano ya que me estaba hablando pero no le estaba haciendo caso.

-Amu detente vamos…! Sabes que no te miento, sabes lo mucho que me gustas desde hace mucho - me dijo

-Ikuto! Lo sé pero eres como mi mejor amigo y no quiero que algo nos vaya a pasar; no quiero que le vaya a pasar algo a nuestra gran amistad que tenemos… no quiero perderte y menos por una tontería quiero estar contigo siempre y pasar todos los buenos momentos que faltan contigo- le dije casi llorando y ahora con mi mejillas peor que un jitomate baje la mirada ya que no tenia en valor suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos

- Dame una oportunidad, ya verás que te haré muy feliz, te prometo que no veré a otras chicas… a menos de que te voltees – lo último lo dijo susurrando

-Ikuto! Eres un pervertido- le di la espalda dispuesta a seguir caminando pero unos fuertes brazos acunaron a mi cintura y un sonrojo se vino a mi cara.

-I-I- Ikuto!... que haces, suel-ta-me.- De tan fuerte que me abrazaba se me iba acabando el aire.

-Me darás un oportunidad o le diré a tus papas que eres una pervertida - me dijo susurrando en el oído, lo que causo que me sonrojara y me dio un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espalda.

Me voltee para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos azul zafiro que todos los días me gustaban cada vez más… ese azul como la noche tan brillante como las estrellas…

- Oyeee! eso no es cierto pero te creo al decir que se lo dirás a mis papas... de todas formas te iba a decir que esta bien.. te daré una oportunidad pero quiero que me prometas que si no sale nada bueno de esta relación… que volvamos a ser mejor amigos como antes… me lo prometes?

- Si.. si te lo prometo y para que veas que sí cumpliré la promesa la cerrare con algo, sera especial que querrás regresar el tiempo

- Con algo? Regresar el tiempo? a que te refie-

No pude decir seguir hablando ya que sello mis labios con los suyos, en un beso dulce, suave del cual nunca me quisiera separar… Agarro mi nuca y la alzo más para que así mis labios se estrujaran más junto a los de él. Fue tan dulce que senti como si estuviera en la Luna... A pesar de que ese gato pervertido siempre me sacaba de quicio… pero yo amaba a ese gato pervertido… por más loquito que estuviera lo amaba ese chico que era, es y será siempre _mi mejor amig_o

* * *

Este es mi primer fick! Esta muy corto lo se!

Pero la verdad espero que les guste...

Es algo cursi pero no sabia que ponerle así que espero y sea de su agrado

Reviews (:


End file.
